BTD5
This thread is for the upcoming BTD5 in late 2011. Ideas are as shown. Bloons/Zeppelins #S.Z.I. (Supreme Zeppelin Intruder) Contains 4 B.F.B.'s and takes 600 hits to destroy.(12137 RBE) #L.O.L.Z.(Ludicrously Oversized Lightning Zeppelin) Contains 2 B.F.B. or 1 S.Z.I. Takes 600 hits to destroy. (A Bloon Hater's nightmare,small chance to use The Monkey.)(6369 RBE or 13338 RBE!) #I09K (IT'S OVER 9000) Conatins 2 L.O.L.Z. (Will be a disater and takes 800 hits to destroy.)(13539 RBE or 27477 RBE)(gasp!)(You might need to use the Monkey.) #Iron/Steel Bloon Contains a Lead Bloon. Immune to Physcial attacks.(24 RBE) #Bronze Bloon Contains a Iron/Steel Bloon.Immune to Physical attacks.(25 RBE) #Silver Bloon Contains a Bronze Bloon.Immune to Physical and Ice attacks.(26 RBE) #Gold Bloon Contains a Silver Bloon.Immune to Physical and Bomb attacks.I think fire and bombs heed to be seperate types of towers.(27 RBE) #Platnium Bloon Contains a Gold Bloon.Immune to Physical, Ice, and Bomb attacks.(28 RBE) #Diamond Bloon Highly annoying blooon that contains 2 Planium Bloon.Immune to all attacks execpt Chemical and Flash attacks.(57 RBE) #Mirage Bloon Conatins a Camo Bloon.Detected powered towers have a 25% shot to miss.(10 RBE or 12 RBE) #Shadow Bloon Conatins a Mirage Bloon.Detected powered towers have a 50% shot to miss.(11 RBE or 13 RBE) #Invisble Pink Bloon Conatins 2 Shadow Bloons.Detected powered towers have a 75% shot to miss!?Annoying!(23 RBE or 27 RBE) #Sheep Bloon Contains 3 White Bloons and immune to Ice attacks.(34 RBE) #Acid Bloon Contains 6 Green Bloons and immune to Chemical attacks.(19 RBE) #Bat Bloon Contains 3 Red Bloons and 1 Black Bloons and spotted by Angel Monkeys.(15 RBE) #Lightning Bloon: Identical to the Rainbow Bloon except it and the bloons that come out of it move three times faster. #Sonic Bloon: Moves three times faster than a Pink Bloon and spawns 10 Yellows and a Pink when popped. (46 RBE) #T.B. (The Bloon) takes 10000 hits to pop then spawns 8 IO9Ks and it NEEDS The monkey to destroy. Immune to everything except energy (laser, plasma, sun ray, etc.) (27477x8+10000=229576 RBE!) #Orange Bloon: What a Red Bloon is to a Blue Bloon, and what a Green Bloon is to a Yellow Bloon, a Pink Bloon is to this (NOT LITERALLY!) lightspeed bloon. #Mint Bloon: Energy-Resistant (Popped by Lightsabres!) light green bloon, contains two Orange Bloons. Also as big as a yellow and as slow as a green #D.B.B (Destructive Big Bloon!): RBE 10223. Contains 3 B.F.Bs, and is slower than one. Also bigger than a B.F.B! #Plastic Bloon: Contains a Camo Bloon and a Plastic Bloon, and inherits its traits from its children. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Towers/Gadgets/Summons #Angel Monkey(only targets red and black bloons) #Danmaku Monkey(reference giver) #Force Monkey(uses force)(third strongest tower in game) #Solider Monkey(uses guns) #The Monkey(STRONGEST TOWER IN GAME!)(one tower of this type on map) #Snow Monkey(freeze bloons with snowballs) #Poison Tower(first full chemical tower) #Hyper monkey (super monkey upgrade) cost:8000 #Fire monkey cost:300 on medium #water monkey cost: 250 #plasma monkey: 350 #banana peel (shifts 20 bloons 1 inch) : 20 #microcyclone (brings 20 bloons to start)cost: 85 easy, 100 medium, 110 hard, 130 insane, 155 impossible #tack storm (shoots 1000 tacks all over the screen) cost: 1000 medium #Laser Tower(Shoots lasers that can destroy 10 of all bloons every 10 minutes)cost 70000 $ last upgrade 2 minutes to wait 80000 $ #Thunder Tower 100 (creates a cloud over the map every 2 minutes dosent go away,pops 3 layers of bloons for no upgrade)last upgrade Destruction World 100000 .Every 2 minutes creates clouds that can destroy 5 layers of bloons and the clounds never goes away! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Modes/Difficulty/Premium Upgrades #Easy (Symbol: Baby monkey)(200 lives, 50 rounds) Bronze Medal earned if beaten. Things are cheap #Medium (Dart Monkey)(150 lives, 60 rounds) Silver. Things are (beat easy with 100 Dart monkeys 1 Bomb and 4 Plasma monkeys) #Hard (Police Monkey)(100 lives, 75 rounds) Gold. (beat medium to unlock) #Insane (Super monkey)(50 lives, 100 rounds) Platinum (beat hard to unlock) #Impossible (Red "X")(1 life, 250 rounds) Black medal with Red "X" (beat insane to unlock) #Sandbox (Sandbox Symbol) with 1 million money and 100,000 lives (unlocked at rank 40) (beat impossible with 100 Sun Gods) #Apopalypse (BFB Symbol) (unlocked at rank 70) #Deflation ($o$0$O) (unlocked at rank 85) #Double Cash ($$) (unlocked at rank 100) #Classic (Symbol: Dart monkey) #Munitions (Symbol:Bomb) #Vehicles (Symbol: Monkey Ace) #Supernatural (Symbol: Super Monkey and The monkey) #HACKED (Symbol:1010011101010010) (everything 0$, bloons don't make you lose damage) unlocked at rank 115 #Skip mode (Symbol:o0O) (skips 20 rounds after every round) (unlocked at rank 55) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Maps #spirl biz:beginner #Snub-Tetrahedral Tangle (Intermediate) #Olympia # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #